A Day Off
by loverukia
Summary: Oneshot. OOC characters. Story is mostly centered at Rukia. She had a day off and with nothing else better to do she reminisce about her's and Byakuya's past. Suck at writing summaries and I do not know how to rate my own story. Give it a read, please... :


Author's Note: Hey, I have written a one shot about Byaruki. The idea just came into my mind and I say hey, why don't I try to write it into a story.

Warning: The characters here are not Canon so they may be out of character if you might say.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

* * *

**A Day Off**

'Chirp' 'chirp' 'chirp'…

The chirping of the birds can be heard in the background. The morning sun has risen and a ray of sunlight has slipped through the windows of a girl still sleeping in her room. It was a sight to see the sleeping position of the girl. Her right hand was above her head while the other hand was on her tummy, the blanket that was supposed to cover her petite body was now lying underneath her feet, her feet was forming a number four and a drool can be found at the pillow coming from the corners of her mouth. The brightness of the morning sun has disturbed her beauty sleep.

'It's so bright, hmm… who turned on the lights?' she thought as she fluttered her eyes open. The girl was slowly adjusting her eyes to her surroundings, then, wiped the drool off her face that was already drying up. She just remained in her position until realization hit her. 'Oh no, It's morning already. Wait, what was I going to do today anyway? Ah right, I have the day off'. The girl was already wide awake and she did not want to go back to sleep. So instead of lazing around all day in bed, she got up to get ready for the day. She walked towards the windows and opened them, letting the warm light engulf her room as the light breeze of morning air touch her face.

'Ah… what a nice morning breeze, it is a wonderful way to start the day ahead.' She said to herself.

The girl went to the bathroom for her morning rituals and dressed herself. Opening her walk in closet, she picked up a white colored silk kimono patterned with sakura petals. It is her favorite flower because it reminds her of the person she loves. She goes towards a full body length mirror to see her reflection. In the mirror, she sees herself dressed in the garment of her choice that suited her very well. There was no special occasion but she just felt like it. The kimono fitted her very well with her petite body; a violet obi was also worn to match it with her amethyst eyes that are very expressive. Her shoulder length black hair was tied up then accessorized with a beautiful hairpin that was given to her on her birthday. Though she couldn't keep her bang in place, it was stuck in between her eyes. Even so, she was satisfied on her overall appearance. Then, she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Rukia-sama, it is time to wake up. Breakfast is already served. Byakuya-sama has left a message stating that he cannot join you for breakfast and that you shall eat alone today for he has already left for work" said a servant girl behind Rukia's door.

"Thank you so much Aneko. I'm already awake. I'll be there in a minute and please, just call me Rukia you know how I do not like being so formal" Rukia said to the person waiting outside her door.

"I will prepare your food then at the dining area, Rukia-san. Please hurry up before the food gets cold." Aneko replied and left after she said those words.

*sighs* "Aneko just never listens. She's just like a big sister to me can she ever understand that." says Rukia. With one last glimpse of herself in the mirror, she exited her room and proceeded to the dining area to have her breakfast.

After eating breakfast, Rukia was left alone to herself. With nothing else better to do, she decided to walk around the Kuchiki manor. All of her friends were busy and she couldn't go to the human world to bother Ichigo Kurosaki because he already said that his family is going to be out of town. The place was huge and vast. There were so many rooms that for all she knows what are its use. She also sometimes gets lost inside the house. It was like a maze inside. The place was also usually quiet, she once wondered if the place was actually a haunted house if not for the occasional appearance of the house servants. They just appear out of nowhere when you needed them, giving our poor Rukia a shock. But she was used to it by now.

Rukia began her exploration with the house. She was familiarizing herself once again to her surrounding so that she would not get lost, again. As she walked around, her feet led her to a room filled with books. She found a library inside the walls of the Kuchiki manor.

"Oh so this room is a library. I did not think I could find one here. Maybe I will pass the time here and find myself a good book to read." Rukia said to herself.

She looked around the room. It was big and spacious. There were also many shelves where the books are placed. Rukia tried to reach one of the books being kept there and looked at its content. She found out that it only contains some information about proper etiquette.

"Ugh… etiquette, I have learned all of these for over centuries" she said as she placed the book back to its proper place. She skimmed again through the library shelves for a book, hoping that there must be something worthy or interesting for her to read. At last, after several hours she found one. The only problem was, the book is placed on top of the shelf and far from her reach. "Why is it so high? I can't reach it even when I already tiptoed. Darn, just a little and I could finally reach it." Rukia jumped in attempt to reach the book. She was so close in getting it so she tried again. After several attempts, she finally reached it. "I got it, yay! Oh… w-whoa…" Rukia exclaimed but lost her footing when she landed on the floor. Her body swayed back and forth. She tried to balance herself by frantically moving her hands opposite of the direction her body was falling. Rukia was finally safe when her hands got a hold on the book shelf. "Whew… that was close" she said as she regained her composure.

Finally getting a book that was interesting to read, Rukia settled herself into a corner with a window near it. Thus, she began flipping through the book's first page. Time flew by without Rukia noticing that it was already late. She was so immersed into reading the book that she completely forgot the time and to eat lunch. Only then did she notice the time when she finally finished reading the book. Rukia wanted to know who the author was so she scanned through the book again. At the last page, she noticed a faded drawing of Mr. Seaweed Ambassador.

"Oh, so you were the one who wrote this book" she happily said to herself with a tender smile on her face. Standing up from her position, Rukia walked towards the place where the book was placed. She kissed the book before putting it back. Then she walked out of the room.

Feeling tired after reading the book for almost the whole duration of the day, Rukia went for a walk in the garden where sakura trees were in full bloom. Dinner was not yet to be served in an hour or so. Strolling around the place, she found the perfect place to rest her tired feet. Rukia took a rest and sat under an old blooming sakura tree beside a pond with fishes. The scenery was majestic and magical at the same time. The moon was bright and round and the sky was filled with twinkling stars. It was a romantic night. Unfortunately, she doesn't have someone special person to spend it with tonight. Byakuya, the person she came to love was out and still working at Gotei 13. So she just looked up at the sky, staring at its beauty and gazed at the moon. While gazing Rukia began to reminisce about the times she has spent with Byakuya. She reminisced about the past when she first met him at the Academy. Rukia thought that he was so handsome during those times. When Byakuya appeared for the first time in front of Rukia together with Kuchiki Ginrei, she was, of course, confused with the situation. It was terribly sad to part ways with her dear friend Renji Abarai, but she was left with no other choice. She agreed to be adopted as Byakuya's sibling because it was an offer that was hard to refuse. She really didn't want to but circumstances made her do it. The relationship between Byakuya and Rukia was terrible at first when she was finally been adopted into the clan. Byakuya was so cold towards Rukia and only speaks to her when it was deemed necessary. Then, all of it changed with the arrival of Ichigo Kurosaki and his gang to Rukia's life. Byakuya slowly started to open up more to Rukia and their relationship got closer. She started falling in love with him. Rukia did not know when it started or how or why him of all the people for her to fall in love, she just did. It broke her heart every time she says to herself to keep her feeling because Byakuya was her late sister's, Hisana's, husband. In short, Byakuya was a widower still mourning for the death of his wife during those times. Rukia can't help it. She has fallen in love with a man she does not know if someday would also reciprocate the same feelings she did as for him. She was saved by him many times and many times did she cry thinking that he was somehow seeing Hisana in her.

Back at the present time, a tear drop fell from her eyes after she has reminisced the past, her head was bowed down. "Huh? Why am I tearing up?" Rukia asked herself. "Oh well, I just wish that you were here with me tonight my beloved Byakuya." She said as she gazes up at the stars and the moon, a shooting star flew by. "Wow a shooting star! Quick I must make a wish" she exclaimed. Rukia closed her eyes and made her wish.

Unknown to Rukia, there was a presence lurking behind her. It was watching Rukia, her beauty, beneath the starry sky. Slowly and stealthily, it made its way towards her and snaked his hands to her body from her back, embracing her, then snuggled his face near hers.

"What are you doing Rukia?" the figure whispered to her ear sending shivers to her body. It surprised Rukia so she turned around. "Oh it's only Byakuya! Do not surprise me like that" Rukia teased.

"Ouch, here I am, leaving my work earlier than usual so that I can be with you, hugging you, coming to see you was the first thing I have done when I finally got home and all you could say is 'Oh, it's only Byakuya', what a nice thing to say for a home coming greeting. Honestly, I am a bit hurt by those words. Take responsibility for hurting my feelings." He said as he carried Rukia up in the air and turned her around. Rukia laughed as she was being turned around by Byakuya, still in his arms.

"Okay, okay, stop turning me around now Byakuya" she said in a laughing town. Byakuya obliged and finally put her down but still in his embrace. "I'll take the responsibility for hurting your feelings. Now, close your eyes Byakuya." Said Rukia as she tiptoed her feet for her body to get closer towards Byakuya when she saw he had his eyes closed. Rukia was planning to give him a chaste kiss on the lips when suddenly…

"Darling, maybe you could do better than that." Byakuya said as his grey eyes were now open looking deep into Rukia's amethyst colored eyes. His right hand was suddenly at Rukia's neck and the other at her back, supporting her body. "Bya-…" before Rukia can actually finish her word; Byakuya immediately pulled her closer to him, closing the distance between them and kissed her deeply with passion. They only pulled apart when they finally needed air.

"That is the way you should take responsibility Rukia, my dear wife." Byakuya said to Rukia his eyes still gazing into her eyes. Not breaking any eye contact between them. His eyes reflected the love he felt towards Rukia. His eyes that were once cold were now full of warmth and tender love every time Rukia gazes through them.

"I'll take note of that my dear husband. Welcome home, darling" Rukia said in a loving whisper. She also did not breaking the eye contact between them. "I'm home", Byakuya finally said.

"Hey, otou-san, okaa-san, dinner's finally served. Break it up will you, sheesh. And, oh we're home. We got a little late because Yuki here messed up at the Academy." Said a young boy whom was a child born from the love between Rukia and Byakuya.

"I did not; you were the one who messed up Haru. Mom, dad, hurry up, I'm starving" said Yuki, a young girl that is also Rukia's and Byakuya's child.

After so many years of enduring a one sided love, Rukia's feeling s were reciprocated in the end by Byakuya. He professed his love to her after the chaos that happened in soul society and when peace finally reigned for now. The realization of the possibility that Rukia would be gone in Byakuya's life devastated him. That's when he also realized that the feelings he harbors towards Rukia were that of love, not love between siblings but love between a man and a woman. Of course there were trieals and obstacles in their way of love at first. Almost everybody objected, especially the Kuchiki elders but in the end their love survived.

"We'll be right there" Rukia called out to their children who were already on their way towards the manor bickering to each other.

"Rukia, thank you for making me fall in love with you" Byakuya said as he gave Rukia a chaste kiss in the lips. "Thank you too, Byakuya for loving me also and giving me so much happiness that I never could imagine" replied Rukia. "Well, you deserved it. Come on; let's go inside, I am also getting hungry. Our kids are also waiting inside." Byakuya said pulling Rukia with him towards the direction which they call home.

_**Fin**__**.**_

* * *

Author's Note: Whew... I finally reached more than a thousand words. A great improvement if I do say so my self. :)

Thanks for reading.


End file.
